Put That Game Down and Pay Attention To Me!
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Natsuki gets a package in the mail. Surprise! It's a new video game. Free is free. Might as well give it a try. But is it really all right to play when one has a tendency to get sucked into games? Ignoring the world around her. Just how upset will Shizuru get?


Author's Notes: Wow…it's been a long while since I put anything up on this site. I'm trying to get back into writing. So I don't expect this to be great. Nor do I except this to be taken seriously. Forgive any and all errors please.

But anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or its characters. I also don't own Lollypop Chainsaw.

-/-

It was an early afternoon. The weather outside was chilled due to the winter weather and darkened clouds filled the sky, making it gloomy. It was inside weather to say the least.

Located in a small one-bedroom apartment was a young raven-haired girl, sitting on her couch and channel surfing. She had her back leaned up against the soft cushion, both her hands completely occupied with one holding the remote, finger continuously tapping on a button while the other hand, held a carbonated beverage. Her expression, bored, seeing as how she hadn't found anything good to watch, though that was about to change.

"Hmm, I wish Shizuru would come home already. She's been gone all day and I'm bored." Natsuki mentioned out loud, as a small pout formed on her lips.

The couple had moved in together two months ago and became a couple two months prier to that. Shizuru hadn't wasted any time in speeding up their relationship. Merely days after the carnival, she pushed and pushed Natsuki, stirring the poor girl's emotions and fiddling with her hormones. A full on seduction started. So through a series of wacky and crazy events, Natsuki ended up coming to terms with her feelings for the older girl and three months after the carnival admitted her love for Shizuru. Contrary to popular belief, she learned that Shizuru just wasn't as patient as she always seems.

A knock on the front door sounded into the small apartment, alerting the only occupant. Natsuki blinked, turning her head to the sound and sighed, standing up. 'I wonder who that could be…?' She thought as she unlocked the door and opened it a crack, peering outside.

Outside stood a young man, dressed in delivery uniform, holding a small brown box. A professional smile stitched to his lips, which only widened when he saw a pretty girl opening the door. He was fortunate that the other female who lived in the household wasn't present. She wouldn't have taken that action lightly. Luckily, Natsuki hadn't noticed as she opened the door fully; curious as to what was in the box.

"Good afternoon miss. I have a package for a Kuga Natsuki."

Natsuki eyed the box a moment more before turning her gaze up to the male. "That's me."

"Ah, good to hear. Now all I need is to see your ID for conformation and if you would sign on the line of this slip." He mentioned as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small form along with a pen.

"Alright, just give me a sec." Natsuki said with a nod of her head as she turned around and walked back into her household. She stopped two steps in before she turned around and took a hold of the door, facing the delivery guy once more. "Wait there." She commanded before she closed and locked the door. Better safe then sorry. He was a stranger after all. Not that she couldn't handle herself. He did look a little scrawny.

Natsuki walked further into the apartment about five steps away from the door, where a small table rested against the wall. On the table was a small bowel that housed her leather wallet and keys. She reached in and took a hold of her wallet, fishing out her school ID before she tossed it back into the bowel and walked back to the door, opening it again. 

"Here." She said holding up her card and flashing it at him, though not letting him take a hold of it.

The male leaned in to get a better look before he nodded his head, his smile returning before he handed Natsuki the box along with the paper. "Thank you. Please sign at the bottom line."

The raven-haired girl nodded her head before doing what he asked and practically shoving it back at him.

"Have a nice day maim." He said politely, disregarding the action before he bowed his head to her.

"Yes, yes. Have a nice day too." Natsuki repeated his words casually and dismissively, her attention on the box.

She turned around and walked back into the apartment, kicking the door closed on the way in and relocking it. Walking back into the living room, she tossed her ID into the bowel and sat down on her couch.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be." She said lightly as she began to take off the tape. She peeled it open and opened the flaps. The first thing she saw was a note placed right on top, covering a bunch of foam peanuts. She picked up the note first.

Kuga. May this gift make your gaming time fun. May it also sprout ideas to unfold to make leisure time fun?

Natsuki blinked once when she read the note, thoroughly confused on its message and even rereading it did nothing to answer what it meant. With a small shrug of her shoulders she set the paper on the cushion next to her and dug deeper into the box pushing past the peanuts and pulling out a game box.

"Hmm, Lollipop Chainsaw…" _'Yeah, I've heard of this game. It's more of an American game, but…I don't know. It's never really caught my attention. From the looks of it, it looks more like a fan-service game.'_ Natsuki thought as she turned it over, reading the back.

The cover was of an animated attractive blonde girl with pigtails. She wore a skimpy cheerleader outfit and was striking a rather seductive pose. In one hand, she held a lollipop close to her smirking lips and in her other hand, she held a chainsaw, perched and leaning on her shoulder. Attached her to her hip was a disembodied head of a male. The whole cover screamed sex.

"Hmm, well it was free, so I might as well try it out." Natsuki spoke out softly as she set aside the box next to the forgotten note and opened the game box. She took out the disk and walked over to her X Box 360, which rested right in front of the T.V and started the game up.

"Alright Lollipop Chainsaw. Lets see what you've got." Natsuki said with a smirk.

-/-

Night had set a few hours ago. School hours had long past and even businesses were winding down and closing shops. A young chestnut-haired girl walked the last few steps that let to her home. She sighed tiredly as she reached her door, happy that her daily mask could finally be dropped.

"Ah its so good to be home." She commented as a small smile formed on her lips.

It had been a really long, stressful day for the collage student, though if she could describe it in one word, she'd call it bad. Morning was fine. She woke up refreshed and was greeted with the ever-pleasant sight of a sleeping Natsuki. She even took the time to give Natsuki a 'pleasant, pleasure-filled' wake up call. Maybe that's where things took a turn for the worst. Apparently she took a little too long in the Natsuki wake up call and because of that she was late for her first class. She probably could have gotten there on time, if she didn't make her raven-haired girlfriend obey all the traffic laws. She had also forgotten that she had a test in her first class. So being that she was an hour late, she had to rush through a two-hour test. She didn't even remember what half her answers were. That had really put a damper in her mood and it wasn't even ten yet.

Then while on the way to her second class, she stepped into a small hole in the pathway, causing her heel to break. Walking was then on a chore with a limp. Yes she could have called Natsuki to bring her a new pair of shoes, but her pride prevented that. She was supposed to be known as a graceful creature. Last she heard, graceful women did not break their heels.

The day was just filled with bad mishaps. A fellow student spilled coffee all over her shirt. Luckily it was lukewarm. Her hair got caught in the door of her third class. The cafeteria was out of her favorite tea. The only vending machine that carried tea, though of much lower quality, ate her change, twice! One of her earrings broke and fell into a fountain. Then when she was trying to retrieve it, it slipped into the drain, leaving her with a wet sleeve. She had wanted to scream. She wanted to push that student down a flight of stairs; even it was only an accident. She wanted to rip that door that dared to crush her hair apart. She wanted to throw a rampage at the cafeteria for being out of her tea. She wanted to smash that vending machine with a baseball bat. She wanted to destroy that fountain but most of all; she just wanted to go home. It was a shame that she was such a good student and therefore, didn't ditch. Bad enough, she was late.

Sliding her key into the lock and turning, Shizuru twisted the knob open and entered her home. She kicked off her shoes and stepped into the hallway, looking forward to seeing her Natsuki and cheering her mood up.

"I'm home." She said softly, stepping into the living room. She blinked once when she didn't receive a greeting in returned. Instead she heard murmurs of; 'Take that, you zombie!' and 'Bring it on! I'll cut all your heads off!' Shizuru lifted up a slender eyebrow at the sounds and walked the short hallway, entering the living area.

There she saw her lover sitting cross-legged, about three feet away from the T.V. Her head was hunched forward, her hands gripping the controller to her game station, fingers vigorously tapping at the buttons. She seemed to be lost to the world. If it was one thing the chestnut-haired girl knew about her lover, it was, 'Natsuki playing a new game equals all attention on that game.' For how long? Well that depended on the game. That also unfortunately meant, no attention for Shizuru.

Shizuru sighed at the sight, her shoulders hunched forward. "I suppose, I'll get make myself some tea." She commented, words falling on deaf ears.

She walked past the raven-haired girl without so much as a grunt in greeting and headed for the kitchen. She walked over to the stove, where her kettle rested and poured some fresh water into the pot. She turned on the fire and while the water heated, she decided to go change into something more comfortable. Once more, she sighed. She had been hoping for some help in that department, from one particular person. Shizuru dragged herself to the bedroom and slipped out of her stained and dirtied clothes and tossed them right into the trash. She never wanted to see those garments again. However, when she slipped her bra off, she set that into the hamper. Bad day or not, that bra was made of quality fabric and cost a pretty penny. She shivered a bit from the cool air hitting her bare skin and walked over to her dresser, pulling it open. She dressed herself into a purple short-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Natsuki wasn't going to be paying any attention to her any time soon. So why dress in anything that resembled sexy?

Shizuru lifted her arm above her head and stretched them, letting out a soft yawn. At the very least, the day was almost over. She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Steam fizzled out of the kettle signaling the boiling water. She turned the fire off and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a small container of tea. She slipped in a few tea leafs into the water and set it aside. Now all she had to do was wait a few minutes. This was the one thing she disliked about tea.

Ten minutes had passed and Shizuru had finally got to sip her tea. It immediately had a calming effect on her and she found her lips instantly curving up due to its affects. She was a little disappointed though. This would have been so much better, had Natsuki not been playing a new game. "Hmm, I wonder who got her the game." Shizuru asked herself. The wrinkled clothes and the disheveled hair told her that the raven-haired girl didn't leave the house all day.

"Hmm, I just hope this doesn't take more then a couple of days." She sighed out as she took another sip of her tea.

-/-

Shizuru fumed as she practically stomped her way into the kitchen. It's been a week. A whole seven days and…she looked up to the small, round clock that hung on the kitchen wall, six hours since she first saw Natsuki playing that damned game. She had been ignored and practically pushed aside during that time.

The raven-haired girl would go to bed late and wake up early just to get some playing time before she had to go to school. Shizuru was relieved that the girl still went to school, since every other waking moment of her day was either that game or sleep and even that was shortened. She rarely even ate. The whole thing didn't just anger Shizuru. It also worried her. She seemed to be obsessed with that game and with the way things were progressing; Natsuki's health would be at risk.

Shizuru set water on the stove to boil and walked over to the table, taking a seat. She leaned her elbow onto its surface and rested her chin into her hand while she waited. Her foot tapped impatiently against the tiled floor and her free hand lay against the table, her four fingers tapping against its surface. She didn't feel like waiting for her tea and she didn't feel like waiting for Natsuki either.

Waiting was something she had, at one time, been used to. She prided her ability to wait, to be patient, though that was not the case at this moment. She wanted Natsuki's attention and damn it, she wanted the water on the stove to hurry! Shizuru's pretty face scowled. She felt like she was seconds away from flipping the kitchen table over, throwing the kettle out the window and smashing that game station over Natsuki's head. Wait, maybe that last thought was going a little too far. She liked Natsuki's head. It held all that pretty hair. Then perhaps smashing the game station against the T.V. There, a much better thought. That way she'd have a crying Natsuki to consol.

Moments later, a soft ring began to sound throughout the room. It made the chestnut-haired girl snap out of her dazed state and at that moment she realized something. The way she was acting was so unlike her. So unlady like. She was huffing, pouting, tapping her foot and fidgeting. She took a step back and inhaled a deep breath through her nose, letting it lose through her lips. It did little to stifle the rage that continued to build.

She quickly mad her cup of tea and returned to the table, taking two long sips. The familiar taste tingled her tongue and for the moment, she let her mind wonder, releasing her pent of thoughts.

'_Maybe I'm overreacting too much to this…or at least going about handling it all wrong. True, it has been a week since she's been playing that game, but I'm not one for playing those types of games. Perhaps, it's just a really good game. Maybe I should just watch her play the whole game through. See what all the fuss is about.'_ Shizuru thought calmly as she took about sip.

Another moment past before the chestnut-haired woman stood up from her seat, refilled her cup and walked into the living room. Her lover sat unmoving while she past her and sat down onto the cushions next to her.

'_Now…how should I go about this? Starting a normal conversation wont work. She'll only hear ever other word. So I suppose something more simple is in order.'_ "So how is the game?"

About ten seconds past before the words were processed through the gamers mind. She blinked to snap herself out of her trance and turned her head over to her partner before answering. "Its great! The game play is decent, camera angles good. Great graphics and the story is hilarious." Natsuki said as her lips curved up into a huge smile.

Shizuru found her own lips curving up to match Natsuki's smile. It was nice to get a sentence out of her instead of one or two word statements. "That's nice. So have you beaten it yet?"

"Yeah, four times, though there is lot of things to unlock. New outfits, different battle moves and lots of songs."

"Oh? Well I know you like to be thorough with your games. Would you mind playing it once more from beginning to end so I can watch?"

"Um sure. I don't mind, though I'm curious on why the sudden interest. Usually you just end up reading a book or something."

Shizuru smiled softly and dulcetly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any good books with me right now and you seemed to intrigued with this game I thought I'd give it a try too, so to speak."

"Cool…oh, um just to warn you before I start. This game is a bit…different from any other games I usually play." Natsuki said, as a tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

Shizuru eyebrows knitted together in confusion, though she held her tongue on asking any questions. She figured her questions would be answered in time and if not, she could always ask them later. Her eye then turned and focused onto the T.V. She leaned back against the couch and lifted her cup to her lips taking a sip of the still warm liquid, as she got comfortable.

-/-

The opening credits began. Shizuru watched with mild interest, through as the opening continued, she found herself confused. This game wasn't like any sort of game her Natsuki normally played. There wasn't a rough and tough soldier or lead male character. No guns. No bombs. No armored cars. There was just an attractive America girl waking up from sleeping and showering. Shizuru mused on this and that familiar feeling of wanting to flip a table over returned full-forced. Along with that feeling, another rose up within the pit of her stomach. The second one, a monster she remembers all too well, called jealously.

The chestnut-haired woman breathed in deep and slowly exhaled, forcing herself to stay clam and still. _'Now, now. It's only been three minutes. I can't jump to conclusions just yet. This game is sure to have loads of action. Why else would my Natsuki play?' _

Oh the game had action all right. Zombie killing. Innocent bystanders being saved. Blood. Guts. Brains. Pole spinning. An extremely short skirt being flipped up. Oh and lets not forget the bouncing boobs and suggestive language. All done by the same generic America girl.

Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes. _'What the __hell__ is this?!' _She inwardly screamed.

Over the course of three hours, Natsuki played and beat the game. As the ending credits rolled up, Natsuki leaned back against the couch, a satisfied smile on her lips as she turned to her companion. "Well that's the game. I know it isn't what I normally play, but the story is pretty funny with two different endings and plenty of unlock-ables. Not to mention killing the undead is always fun, no matter what the continuity it's in." Natsuki explained with a small laugh, her hand reaching to rub behind her head.

Though, through the entire explanation, Shizuru stayed quiet, her facial expression completely neutral. For the first time in her life, she found herself not fully understanding the situation. Her eyes glanced down to her now empty cup. _'Tea isn't going to help me this time.'_ She thought idly, as she rose to her feet.

Natsuki blinked once and tilted her head off to the side in a confused manner. If the chestnut-haired woman could think straight, she would most definitely find it cute. "Shizuru…? Is there something wrong?" She asked attentively. She noticed the sudden blank expression and that usually meant her girlfriend wasn't happy. "I know the game is a little off the wall, but its isn't that bad…is it?" She asked, her voice growing quiet.

Shizuru shook her head, forcing a smile on her lips as well as forcing words out of her lips. "Don't worry my Natsuki. I only just remembered that there is an errand I have to run. I'll be back later this evening." She stated rather quickly, her legs making a hasty retreat to the door.

"Ah? Oh would you like a ride? I could-" Slam! Natsuki winced at the sound of the front door. She closed her mouth, her lips forming into a sad frown as she took a moment to stare at the door. She then shortly after reached over and turned off her consol along with the T.V. "I think I'm in trouble." She whispered.

She folded her arms over her chest and her forehead gently wrinkled in thought. Her brain was filled with confusion over what her girlfriend was upset about. "Hmm what did I do? Lets see, all I've done was play that game for the past couple of weeks. What's so wrong about that? How could I have done something wrong? I haven't even talked to Shizuru much in that- Oh! Wait…now I get it." Natsuki spoke softly to the empty room and soon everything clicked into place. She now knew what her mistake was. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a soft sigh. "Well I fucked up…damn I have to make this right." She once again spoke out, her voice gaining confidence as she finished. "Don't worry Shizuru, I'll fix this…some how."

-/-

Shizuru walked silently though the city streets of Fuuka. Her pace was casual and slow. It was the complete opposite of the swirling turmoil that raged inside of her. _'I just don't understand. Why would she need to look at other girls? A girl from a game no less. Is she bored with me? With us? Why else would she spend all that time on a fictional game? Even if it is just for fun, that's no excuse. All right sure, it does have some action and there is zombie killing, which I'm well aware that she likes, but those characters. My Natsuki would normally never be caught dead playing a game like that. The only other possibly for her to enjoy the game is the female lead. Is that what she likes? Is that what turns her on?!_' Unfortunately, the jealously that raged through her veins conflicted with her rational thoughts, creating all the wild accusations and fearful questions. Anger began to bubble in the pit of her stomach, her lips unconsciously curving down into a scowl.

"Shizuru? Is that you? Hello!"

A voice sounded loudly, breaking her out of her stupor. Shizuru blinked once and instantly wiped the scowl off of her lips, replacing it with her well-rehearsed mask. Her lips curved up into a pleasant smile, her anger wrinkles smoothing out. "Retio? What a pleasant surprised. It's been ages." She greeted.

"Now, now, Shizuru. Though it has been ages, I don't think I should be punished with your infamous mask." The man spoke softly, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "What's wrong?" The smile that previously shown upon his lips disappeared in that instant and replaced with a concerned frown.

Shizuru blinked in surprise, her once perfect mask cracking. After a moment, she let out a deep sigh, letting her face fall into depression once more. She breathed in, a small smile, this one genuine, even if it was a sad smile, appearing on her lips.

This man…he was one of the few to see past her fake smile, no matter how perfect she performed it. Oh sure, Natsuki was able to see through it, but even for her, it took time. Time being friends with Shizuru, time being her enemy and even time being her lover. It wasn't the same with Reito. This man right here, from the moment they met, he was able to see that the kind smile she that was constantly placed on her lips was only a front. Even despite his flaws and the whole carnival, this man, she could always consider a friend. An almost evil and conniving friend. One that would and has bent people to his will to get what he wanted, but then again, she too was guilty of that. In a way, they were kindred souls. Souls that understood each other.

"There's a café, I passed on the way down here. We can talk there. Your treat."

-/-

After a short walk, the two found themselves in a small, hole-in-the-wall café. They sat themselves near the back wall, where it was less crowded, even though the place itself had very few consumers, given that it was at an off-hour. The walls were painted a pale blue with paintings of mountains and forests. It created a calming and cozy atmosphere. Small ceiling fans hung over every table to circulate a breeze. It all went well with tan carpet that covered the floor.

Shizuru purposely avoided eye contact with the man in front of her. She wasn't really looking forward to speaking her troubled mind, knowing that once it was out in the open, it probably sounded more foolish then it seemed to herself.

Reito sat in silence, a small encouraging smile placed on his lips, though he knew his friend could not see it, or at the very least, chose not to see it. He worried for her, seeing the confident woman in front of him, not so confident. She fidgeted, looking wildly around them. Like a caged animal. It was so unlike her. _'Boy, oh boy. Whatever is bothering her must be serious.'_

Retio moved his gaze and peered over behind the counter to where the workers were. He had already ordered their drinks when they first arrived and judging from the two behind the counter making drinks, it wouldn't be too much longer before they were served. Retio didn't want to start any short of conversation with his female friend before that. Shizuru always thought well with a cup of tea in front of her.

A small smile formed on Retio's lips. He saw two workers. One male and the other a female. The female behind the counter, preparing drinks and the male walking around the tables, wiping them down and collecting the empty cups. An idea immediately popped into his head. Now normally, in times like these, he and Shizuru would play a little game. Winner buys the next round of drinks.

-/-

**The Game:** When there was a female waitress, both Shizuru and Retio would put on their best flirtiest masks and unleash upon the poor girl. Whoever makes the victim blush the most, wins.

But of course, like every game, there were rules.

**Rule 1:** No touching unless touched first. Accidental touches expectable.

**Rule 2:** The game is not to be continued, should Natsuki or Mai is present or walking into the establishment and therefore the check is then split in half.

**Rule 3:** Any numbers that are acquired during or after the game are to be thrown away, discreetly once both "Players" are safely out of the establishment.

**Note:**(( In the event that a jealous boyfriend or girlfriend show up, the players are to go under the code name of "Couple" to throw off suspicions.))

Points: 3 points to the first player to make the victim blush.

: 2 points for a full-face blush.

: 1 point for cheek and nose blushes.

-/-

Retio smiled fondly in the memory of past games they have played. He turned his attention back to Shizuru, his smile fading somewhat. He wondered for a brief moment weather Shizuru would play the game or not, or even remember the game at this moment. Her expression said no, but one could never be too sure when around this woman.

A minute later, the young waitress joined the two, carrying their drinks. A bright smile atoned her face as she set both drinks in front of each of them. "Sorry for the wait."

"Oh not at all." Retio replied, the smile on his lips becoming that of a charming one. "Thank you for all the hard work."

The female's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink at the complement, her eyes widening slightly. Though before her cheeks could get any redder, she put on a professional smile and bowed her head. "Thank you. Enjoy your drinks." She said calmly and turned and walked away.

Shizuru couldn't help her smile from appearing on her lips as well as the small laugh. She took a deep calming breath, reaching for her tea and taking a sip. It seems that simple exchange did a little something to lift her spirits. What was that saying? Laughter is the best medicine. It seems that statement holds true meaning.

"I'm not really in the mood to play the game. However if we were, that right there, would have lost you points. You know as well as I do, a statement like that is weak." Shizuru stated, setting her cup back down.

Retio beamed at the woman. "There is the smile I was looking for. So want to talk about it?"

Shizuru blinked, taking another sip of her tea before she nodded her head. This was going to be embarrassing. This she knew. However, hearing what this man would have to say about it would put a new perspective on things. That would help her. So with her shoulders slacking and her humble grace lowered, she told him everything. From her bad day to her storming out of her home in a huff.

Retio listened intently, occasionally taking sips of his own tea and when she was finished, she was surprised to see that the man didn't smirk mockingly, nor laugh. Not even a chuckle was uttered from his lips. Any sane person would have laughed hysterically and told her to get over it. Then again, much like her, Retio probably wasn't all that sane to begin with.

He smiled sadly and reached over patting Shizuru's hand tenderly. "Well that sucks." He said simply. Words that were quiet out of his character. It made Shizuru smile softly.

"Yeah." She agreed. "What do you think I should do? I'm sure Natsuki is going to want an explanation when I get home on why I stormed out. Then again, she probably doesn't even know she upset me in the first place."

"Frankly Shizuru, I'm surprised at you."

Shizuru blinked, confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Retio said thoughtfully, tilting his head back and gazing at the ceiling. "The Shizuru I know wouldn't be here moping about this."

"Oh?" Shizuru started, lifting an elegant eyebrow. "And what would the Shizuru you know do?"

"She would get even." He said simply with a carefree shrug of his shoulders. "Come on Shizuru, this isn't you. Think for a second. I understand that this hurt you, as I'm sure it would hurt most other humans. You may be human, but you are far from the minority."

Shizuru leaned back in her seat and took in a breath, thinking on his words. Now that she had talked out what was bothering her instead of keeping it held within her heart, she could now feel herself thinking clearly on the situation. She took another sip of her tea, the smile on her lips widening. "Your right, but I wonder what I could do to fix this situation?" She asked, more to herself then to the man in front of her.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, finally enjoying each other's company. The gentle breeze blew through the room that came from the ceiling fans, carrying the fragrance of different tea and coffee. Not two minutes passed before an audible gasp resounded from the female of the table. Retio's eyebrows kitted together curiously as he gazed at her.

Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in realization. He could practically see the light bulb pop and shine on top of her head. His lips curved into devious smirk. "Oh? I sense an idea."

Shizuru returned his smirk and turned her head away in mock bashfulness. "Maybe. Maybe not." She replied coyly.

"Aw. No way, your not even going to tell me? And after all the help I provided you." Retio wined playfully.

"That's friendship for you. Don't worry, I'll treat us next time." She teased; standing up from her seat and quickly began to walk out of the café.

Retio was left alone in a matter of seconds; confused and a little disoriented. All his could do was stare at the doors Shizuru left through. A laugh erupted from his lips as she shrugged his shoulders, standing up himself. "Darn and I was hoping she would tell me her no doubt perverted idea. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. Maybe she'll tell me later." He said with a small shake of his head.

-/-

Natsuki walked all throughout the kitchen, setting the table with nice plates and wine glasses. She walked over to a small bag that rested on the counter and took out a lone scented candle. After removing the packaging, she set it in the middle of the table. "There. Lilacs are her favorite flower."

The midnight-haired girl then walked over to the stove and opened the oven door, removing the packaged take-out food she purchased. It was common knowledge of Natsuki's cooking skills, or lack of there. So this was as close to a romantic surprise dinner as she was going to get. As she began to place the food onto each dish, she heard the front door open and close.

Her eyes perked up her heart started to beat faster. If she had a dog tail, it'd be wagging furiously at that moment at the thought of her 'Mistress' being home. _'Shizuru is home! Now I can finally apologize.'_ Her mind screamed excitedly as she ran out of the kitchen to meet her lover halfway.

"Hi Shizuru! Welcome ho-" Natsuki started, but stopped mid word as Shizuru walked right passed her, not saying a word or even acknowledging the midnight-haired woman's presence and walked right into their shared bedroom.

Natsuki blinked in shock, her jaw hanging down. She stood frozen in the middle of the room. It took her a full two minutes for her brain to catch up and process what just happened, though when it did, her heart instantly shank and her bottom lip began to quiver. She whimpered cutely, her eyes misting over. She looked like a puppy that was just kicked. "She hates me!" Natsuki wailed, sinking down to her knees. "Shizuru! I'm sorry!" She yelled, a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

In that moment, the bedroom door creaked open slowly. Natsuki blinked and turned and faced the door, hurrying herself over. In her haste, she half stumbled and half crawled over to the door, still ending up on her knees in front of it. She however knew that she was in for some groveling. She put up her best puppy-dog eyes and whimpered softly, though when the door fully opened and revealed the chestnut-haired woman, Natsuki's jaw dropped once again.

There, leaning against the doorway seductively was Shizuru, dressed in the same schoolgirl outfit from Lollypop Chainsaw, though it was a little different. The top was two sizes too small and bunched around Shizuru's braless breasts. The skirt was hiked up and from Natsuki's position; she could clearly see the woman's purple thong. Creamy, flawless skin filled her vision. Her eyes gazed up to Shizuru's sultry look and her mouth began to water. The outfit left nothing to the imagination.

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki squeaked out, swallowing down her saliva. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." She said softly, her eyes wandering the woman's figure over and over again. Her mouth said the words; though it was a miracle her brain was still functioning. Then again her brain was already in the process of shutdown.

"Hmm, I don't think you have anything to be forgiven for." Shizuru said tenderly, leaning down and cupping both of Natsuki's cheeks. "I overreacted to the whole thing. When I stormed out of here, I had some time to think and you know what, I was in the wrong. Then thinking back. It really did look like a fun game." She whispered as she leaned forward and gently pecked Natsuki on the lips.

Natsuki returned the kiss eagerly and tried to deepen it, but was cut short when Shizuru pulled away. "I know right? It really is a fun game." She said happily.

"I completely agree, which is why I'm going to reenact it right now." Shizuru said softly as she leaned back up. She backed away into the bedroom and reached behind the door.

Natsuki's body filled with excitement as she rose to her feet. This was going so smoothly and she was going to get some loving from her girlfriend. She didn't even know at this moment why she was so upset before. Shizuru would never stay mad at her.

It was just after that thought when a sound resounded from the bedroom. The electrical sound of a mechanical saw. A chainsaw.

Natsuki's eyes filled with terror as Shizuru pulled one out from behind the door and aimed it at her girlfriend. "Ara, ara. Oh no! I see that a zombie has bitten my Natsuki. Don't worry. Once I cut off your head, I can perform the same magic from the game and save you from the venom that is coursing through your veins." Shizuru said as she stepped forward.

"Now wait…Shizuru?" Natsuki started fearfully, as she began to scoot back.

"You'd better run my love." Shizuru said as she smirked sadistically at the midnight haired girl.

In the battle of flight or fight, flight won. Natsuki jumped to her feet and bolted for the front door at her top speed. She didn't have to look back to see Shizuru was chasing her. The sound of the chainsaw and a sadistic laugh told her, her girlfriend was hot on her trail.

Looks like Shizuru was still mad. Poor Natsuki. In her fearful haste, she never did notice that there wasn't a chain attached to that chainsaw.

The End.

-/-

Author's Notes: Hmm in the end, I think I made the characters a little OOC. Oh well. Anyway, I always did like to think that Shizuru and Retio were friends. Their personalities match really well and I could really see them both playing a game like that.

Now about the game of choice. Well I just have one question for you all. Every tried a game that you thought you'd dislike, but end up loving the game?

That's what happened when I first played Lollypop Chainsaw. In the end, I had a really fun time playing it.

So I hold everyone enjoyed the read.


End file.
